Skilled martial artists often have a difficult time honing their skills since sparring partners willing to receive blows delivered with significant force are scarce. So, martial artists frequently use breakable targets such as boards and bricks to increase their striking accuracy, power and confidence. The targets are usually held by another person at different heights so that a martial artist can vary his routine and practice different maneuvers. Unfortunately, if someone is not available to hold a target, or if the martial artist runs out of funds to purchase relatively expensive targets like boards and bricks, practice cannot be undertaken. Thus, a need exists for a product that permits a martial artist to strike a number of inexpensive targets in succession while practicing alone.